No soy como los demás
by A.l.3.j.a.d.r.a
Summary: AU Samcedes. Ella esta rota, él le puede ayudar, ella quiere morir, él la necesita para vivir, ella odia a los hombres, él necesita una explicación, ella no necesita a nadie, él solo quiere que vuelva a sonreír, ella no sabe quien es él, él siempre la amo... Mercedes esta en un centro de rehabilitación, Sam finalmente la encontró y ahora ya no piensa dejarla ir...
1. Chapter 1

**Ya saben todo de Fox nada mio.**

**Capitulo 1 "I'm broken"**

Estoy rota y así estoy bien, ¿Por qué la gente no lo puede entender?, ¿Por qué mis padres y la gente de este estúpido lugar no pueden entender?, ¿Por qué no pueden entender que ya no pertenezco a este lugar?, ¿Por qué no les entra en la cabeza que yo ya no quiero vivir?, que por más que lo intenten yo ya no voy a sonreír, que hagan lo que hagan yo ya no voy a cantar de nuevo.

Solo necesito salir, escapar, darle fin a mi vida, terminar con todo mi dolor, terminar con todo lo que iniciaron, ¿Por qué quieren alargar mi agonía?, después de todo ellos ya no me visitan mas, nadie lo hace, porque al final realmente termine sola, ¿Por qué continúan pretendiendo que tienen la familia perfecta?, yo necesito respuestas, necesito explicaciones de porque me mantienen en este lugar, si toda su vida me habían ignorado, si siempre había vivido al cuidado de otras personas, ¿Por qué decidieron que mi vida era importante?, ¿Por qué de un día para otro comenzaron a aparecer en mi habitación sin que nadie se los pidiera?, ¿Por qué tuvieron que ser ellos los que me encontraran tomando esas pastillas?, ¿Por qué tuvieron que ver las cicatrices?, si al final me volverían a dejar al "cuidado" de extraños.

—_Mercedes, es hora de la reunión._ — la reunión, su patético nombre para la terapia de grupo.

—_Ya se Tina._ —respondí a mi enfermera mientras me paraba de la cama y me dirigía al cuarto dedicado a este tipo de cosas.

—_No, hoy es en el jardín, tenemos una visita y le gustaría que fuera en el exterior. _

— _¿Y ahora a que psicóloga vamos a tener? _— pregunte falsamente interesada mientras caminábamos al jardín, creo que olvide mencionar que no se me permite estar sola, claro solo en mi habitación puedo y eso porque tienen cámaras.

—_No es psicóloga._ — pero no pudo terminar pues ya habíamos llegado al lugar. —_Bueno diviértete. _— El jardín del instituto era el único lugar que me gustaba, no era la gran cosa, un gran árbol y una pequeña fuente era lo único en el lugar, pero supongo que el imaginar que era libre lo hacía perfecto.

Me acerque al pequeño grupo de mujeres que ya se encontraba reunido en un pequeño círculo, todas me ignoraron, pero eso no me sorprendía, pues desde el primer día me había encargado de aclararles que yo prefería la soledad. Nuestra "doctora" comenzó a parlotear, era realmente desesperante escucharla, muchas veces me preguntaba si estaba viva, pues era imposible que alguien hablara por tanto tiempo seguido.

—_Mercedes, tu turno. _— dijo con su enorme sonrisa Rachel Berry.

—_Sigo sin encontrarle sentido a esto, pero bueno._ —dije mientras suspiraba y comenzaba con mi ya habitual discurso. —_Me llamo Mercedes Jones, tengo 19 años, llevo en este "hermoso" lugar 4 meses, me mandaron aquí porque mis "perfectos" padres descubrieron que quería suicidarme, desde los 16 años deje de cantar y sonreír, desde esa edad me ha gustado mi soledad, ningún hombre se me puede acercar, soy bipolar, según los especialistas sufro de ataques de nervios y honestamente me gustaría estar muerta. _—termine y todas me miraron, seguía sin entender como les sorprendía mi historia, si era la misma de siempre.

— _¿Algún avance?—_pregunto esperanzada.

—_No, aún odio a los hombres, aún odio a las personas, no pretendo sonreír o cantar en algún punto cercano, aún deseo estar muerta y aún la odio a usted y a todas las personas de este lugar._

— _¿Aunque sea lo has intentado?, ya sabes aceptar la ayuda que te estamos brindando. _—esa pregunta era nueva.

—_No, no lo quiero ni intentar, y si ya terminamos me retiro a mi habitación. _—comenzó a pararme pero la voz de la doctora me detuvo.

—_No, aun falta una sorpresa, parte de la terapia de grupo del día de hoy, es un invitado muy especial y me gustaría que lo escucharan. _—hizo una de sus famosas pausas dramáticas y continuo. —_Con ustedes Sam Evans. _— y tras decir esto una mano se coloco en mi hombro, provocando un escalofrió y una terrible necesidad de salir corriendo, pero no podía, mi cuerpo no terminaba de reaccionar, ¿Qué nadie recordaba que no quería estar cerca de algún hombre?, ¿Qué nadie le había dicho a ese idiota que NADIE podía tocarme?

—_Buenas tardes señoritas. _—comenzó a hablar a mis espaldas y eso me hizo reaccionar, saltando de mi lugar y poniéndome enfrente de él, era más alto pero no me importo.

—_Si vuelves a tocarme te juro que te mato._ — prácticamente le grite mientras salía corriendo y escuchaba a unas enfermeras gritar mi nombre, las ignore e ignore a todos hasta que llegue a mi habitación cerrando la puerta de golpe, sabía que pronto alguien llegaría a ver si me encontraba bien, típica excusa para ver si no intentaba algo, pero no podía en mi pequeña habitación de 3x3 no había nada.

Fue hasta que escuche la voz de Tina que me di cuenta que estaba llorando y temblando, no supe que dijo y no me importaba tampoco, después de todo ella era mi nueva enfermera y seguramente pronto renunciaría a cuidarme.

—_Mercedes escucha, inhala y exhala, todo está bien._ —eran sus palabras, eso me sorprendió, nunca nadie me había intentado calmar, sabía que estaba cerca y sin embargo me daba mi espacio. —_Él no está aquí, nadie te va a lastimar._ —continuó diciendo mientras escuchaba que se acercaba a mi cama. —_Ahora toma esto y duerme un poco, todo va a estar bien._ —automáticamente abrí los ojos y la vi justo frente a mí, tenía una sonrisa sincera y sostenía una charola que tenía un vaso de agua y unas pastillas, claro que querían tenerme dormida, y sinceramente no me importaba, pero ahora más que nunca quería morir.

Tome las pastillas y el vaso de agua, me recosté en mi cama y poco antes de perderme en mis sueños escuche como cerraba la puerta.

**Capitulo 2 "You"**

Hoy sería un día perfecto, por alguna razón me había levantado con una gran sonrisa, quizás se debía a que finalmente iniciaría mi voluntariado en el centro donde mi hermana era directora, o quizás era porque tenía el presentimiento que algo bueno me ocurriría, y siempre que tenía un buen presentimiento cosas buenas me ocurrían. Tomé una ducha rápida y me dirigí al comedor donde mis padres y mis hermanos me esperaban.

—_Buenos días familia._

— _¿Y esa sonrisa?—_preguntó mi madre mientras me serbia jugo de naranja.

—_Sammy tiene novia. —_comenzaron a cantar mis hermanos menores.

—_No, es eso, es emoción por comenzar a ayudar. —_dije mordiendo la tostada con mermelada.

— ¿_Estás seguro de que quieres ir hijo? —_comenzó mi padre. —_Aun eres muy joven y en ese lugar las personas quizás no sean tan amables._

—_Lo sé, pero Quinn trabaja en ese lugar y siempre ha dicho que no importan los gritos si al final logra ayudar a una persona, además ya casi cumplo veinte y sé lo que hago papá.—_dije mientras terminaba mi desayuno y me dirigía a la salida. —_Bueno familia, Quinn me dijo que quería hablar conmigo antes de iniciar así que me voy, los veo en la cena._

—

—_Toma asiento Sam—d_ijo mi hermana mientras señalaba una silla frente a ella._ —Bien, el grupo de personas que vas a ayudar el día de hoy es muy especial, chicas con todos los problemas que te puedas imaginar, chicas tímidas y que rara vez hablan, todas ellas también tienen un talento, es la música por supuesto, pero lamentablemente por sus problemas perdieron el amor por ello. —_dijo con una sonrisa triste, al igual que yo, la música era la segunda cosa que amábamos después de ayudar a los demás._ —En este grupo tenemos a una chica con un temor a los hombres, nadie sabe porque lo tiene, ninguna terapia lo ha revelado, así que te lo suplico Sam no obligues a ninguna chica a cantar o tocar la guitarra, ella suele ponerse algo explosiva si alguien invade su espacio personal._

—_Al menos me vas a decir su nombre. —_dije sonriendo.

—_No, ya te eh hablado demasiado de ella y no debería de hacerlo, así que te pido que todo quede entre los dos, pero bueno en realidad era importante que supieras esto.—_dijo mientras se mordía el labio nerviosamente, algo me ocultaba, y sospechaba que era de esa chica, trate de ignorarlo y trate de cambiar el tema.

— ¿Có_mo va todo con Mike?_

—_Perfecto, cada día lo amo mas, definitivamente él es el indicado para mí._

—_Me alegro por ti hermanita, me gustaría tener boda pronto. —_dije riendo, Mike era su novio desde hacía dos años, tenían poco viviendo juntos y ellos se veían realmente enamorados.

—_Te recuerdo que soy 5 años mayor que tu, además de que falta tiempo para pensar en una boda. _Respondió riendo nerviosamente, todo en la familia sabíamos que Quinn moría por casarse, definitivamente hablaría pronto con mi cuñado, no pude decir más pues una enfermera llamo diciendo que era tiempo de ir.

El camino fue silencioso, como todo en este lugar, la enfermera trato de romper el incomodo silencio pero no lo consiguió, por alguna razón me sentía nervioso y sentía que lo que fuera que ocurriría pasaría ahora, en este momento. Me detuve detrás del círculo, esperando a que la doctora Berry me presentara ante el grupo.

—_No, aun falta una sorpresa, parte de la terapia de grupo del día de hoy, es un invitado muy especial y me gustaría que lo escucharan. _—Hizo una pausa y continuo —_Con ustedes Sam Evans. _— a este punto ya me encontraba cerca del circulo y había colocado mi mano en el hombro de una de las chicas, olvidando por completo todo lo que me había dicho mi hermana.

—_Buenas tardes señoritas. _—dije y la chica dio un brinco, mierda, probablemente ella era la persona a la que no debía acercarme.

—_Si vuelves a tocarme te juro que te mato._ — fueron las primeras palabras que me dirigió mirándome de frente y me congele, era ella, tres años después y seguía igual, o al menos eso parecía, era ella. Antes de poder reaccionar o disculparme escuche como las enfermeras gritaban su nombre, confirmando lo que ya sabía, era Mercedes.

—_Lo siento, creo que mejor me voy. —_dije rápidamente mientras corría a la dirección, mataría a mi hermana y probablemente ella me mataría a mi por haber ignorado sus palabras. —_Es ella. —_dije casi gritando mientras entraba a su oficina. —_ ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?, ¿Por qué te guardaste esto?, sabes lo mucho que eh sufrido, sabes lo mucho que la busque, ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?—_termine mientras sentía mis ojos llenarse de lagrimas.

Mi hermana no dijo nada y solo se acerco a abrazarme, quería alejarme de ella pero en verdad necesitaba esto, había vivido tres años preocupado por ella. —_Llego hace unos meses, no podía decirte nada y lo sabes. ¿Dime que paso? —_dijo susurrando y sin romper el abrazo.

—_La doctora me presento y al ver las sonrisas olvide lo que me dijiste y me acerque a una chica y la tome de los hombros, en un gesto que creía de lo más natural, nada agresivo y de pronto ella salto y me dijo que si la volvía a tocar me mataría y vi que era ella y luego las enfermeras comenzaron a gritar su nombre y comprobé que si lo era y —_todo lo dije sin pausas, rompiéndome antes de poder continuar, ahora las lagrimas no paraban, no entendía porque lloraba. Me separo de su abrazo mirándome molesta.

—_Sam, te dije que no te acercaras a nadie, te lo dije, habíamos logrado tan poco con ella y con eso que paso probablemente se volverá a encerrar en su mundo, eres un completo idiota. —_nunca la había visto tan molesta, en verdad lo había arruinado.

—_Lo siento, yo lo olvide, no quería que pasara esto, yo mejor me voy a casa. —_ pero mi hermana me lo impidió.

—_No, ahora tú te vas a quedar aquí a esperarme, tengo que ver como esta. Cuando regrese vamos a hablar sobre ella y esta vez me vas a decir toda la verdad. —_ ¿Toda la verdad?, pero si ella lo sabía todo, o bueno casi todo.

—_No, te recuerdo que soy tu familia y no otro paciente al cual analizar, tú ya sabes toda la verdad, toda mi verdad de lo que sentía por ella, ahora corre y ayúdala. —_y tras decir esto salí furioso a mi carro, eso me había molestado, amaba a mi hermana, pero siempre que trataba de arreglar las cosas las terminaba empeorando, además no quería hablar de ella con ella, ya no, no después de saber que ella se encontraba en su instituto.

Pero ahora tenía más dudas, ¿Por qué Mercedes se encontraba en ese lugar? Y ¿Por qué odia a los hombres?

**¿Y bien?, ¿qué les parece?, ¿debería de continuarlo?, Comentarios y demás en el botón de abajo.**


	2. 3 A new Day

**Disclaimer:Nada es mio todo es de Fox**

**Gracias!, en verdad no me esperaba los lindos mensajes, claro que voy a continuar con la historia, pero aviso de adelantado que pienso actualizar una vez a la semana, ya sea viernes en la noche o sábado en la mañana. A quien pregunto mi fic es original, o al menos no eh leído algo parecido. Espero que este segundo capi les guste.**

* * *

**Capitulo 3 "A new day"**

La voz de la directora me despertó, sabía que era ella pues era la única que me llamaba Mercy, al parecer había dormido todo el día pues logro ver la bandeja que tenía un vaso con leche y tostadas.

—_Mercy ya son casi las 10 de la mañana y tenemos una plática._ —dijo en su tono dulce, Quinn era una buena persona y amaba su trabajo, pero no por eso confiaba en ella. —_Tienes 10 minutos, si quieres deja el desayuno, podemos comer algo mejor en el parque. —_ continuo mientras salía de mi habitación.

Me duche rápidamente mientras intentaba asimilar las palabras de la directora, ¿Acaso había dicho al parque?, es decir afuera, rodeada de personas invadiendo mi espacio, cerca de extraños, cerca de hombres, no, seguramente eso se trataba de un error, pues todos en ese lugar sabían lo mucho que odiaba a las personas y los extraños y todo lo demás. Convenciéndose de que todo saldría bien se dirigió a la oficina siempre acompañada de Tina, ella no habló y tampoco intente iniciar una conversación. Cuando llegamos al destino la enfermera dio unos toques a la puerta y me regalo una sonrisa mas antes de irse-

—_Pasa Mercy, solo envió esta información y nos vamos._ — dijo de inmediato Quinn, en definitiva algo estaba mal, pues nuevamente me sonreía, por alguna razón me sentí incomoda, pues en el trayecto algunas enfermeras también me habían regalado sonrisas, era como si todos supieran algo que yo no. —_Antes de irnos tenemos que hablar. —_bueno, al menos mis preguntas se resolverían pronto. —_Como bien sabes estudie psicología y por alguna razón me encuentro dirigiendo este lugar, como sea no quiero aburrirte con mi vida, pero hablando de temas que nos importan a las dos, a partir de este momento yo me voy a hacer cargo de tu recuperación, ya no mas reuniones en grupo.—_hizo una pausa mientras su sonrisa se volvía mas grande, realmente no entendía que tenia de bueno ayudarme, si yo estaba bien, a mi manera pero lo estaba —_Bueno como primer paso vamos a salir al parque, si Mercedes vamos a salir, no puedes vivir toda tu vida encerrada en una burbuja, tienes que regresar a tu vida y para eso te voy a pedir que confíes en mí, porque ambas sabemos que probablemente te de un ataque de pánico y yo voy a ser tu único apoyo, porque yo soy la única persona a la que conoces.—_ comencé a respirar agitadamente y Quinn me pidió que me calmara, no podía salir, no podía y menos por lo que ocurrió el día anterior, ¿Por qué no me pregunta nada sobre eso?

—_Yo… me gustaría continuar con la doctora Berry. —_dije mientras trataba de calmar mi respiración.

—_No es algo que puedas cambiar, la decisión está tomada, la doctora Berry ya tiene una nueva paciente y las personas disponibles son hombres._

—_Directora, en verdad no le gustaría que habláramos de otra cosa, aquí en estas cuatro paredes. — _nuevamente el pánico me atacaba, claro que deseaba la libertad pero esta no era la manera.

—_No, así que tomate de mí brazo y andemos, te prometo que nada te va a pasar. —_Dijo sonriéndome y por alguna razón acepte su brazo, quizás ella sería el apoyo que necesitara, quizás en ella si podía confiar, notaba como se alegraba cuando alguien salía recuperado, ella era buena.

—

Llegamos al parque caminando pues se encontraba a 3 cuadras de mi lugar de encierro, había poca gente, solo algunas personas corriendo y unas cuantas familias teniendo un picnic mañanero, el día era realmente hermoso y quizás después de todo esto no era tan mala idea, nos adentramos al parque y nos sentamos en unas bancas, por unos largos minutos el silencio fue nuestro compañero y lo agradecía, quería disfrutar de esto y volverlo eterno.

—_Mercedes, voy por unas donas y café para desayunar._

— _¿Estás segura?—_pregunte con cierto temor, claro este era mi camino a la libertad, pero aun así no podía dejar de tener inseguridades al respecto.

—_Confió en ti Mercy y no se trata de una trampa ni nada, solo ciento que vas a disfrutar estar sola y te repito confió en ti. —_confiar en mí, nadie nunca me lo había dicho antes y menos con tanta sinceridad en la mirada, si ella confiaba en mi no la decepcionaría, asentí con la cabeza y ella se alejo sin mirar atrás en ningún momento.

El silencio era notorio y sin embargo lo disfrutaba, el pequeño estanque se encontraba frente a mí y podía escuchar a los patos, cerré los ojos y respire el aire puro, fuera de las cuatro paredes que siempre me perseguían, de pronto la melodía de una guitarra se escucho, no abrí los ojos, la música ya no era parte de mi vida, era algo que no volvería a formar, además de que ya no tenía vida, porque desear tenerla. Trate de ignorarla y sin embargo se comenzó a escuchar cada vez más fuerte, la melodía no la recordaba de ninguna parte. Un hombre la cantaba y para mi suerte no se escuchaba lo suficientemente cerca de mí, no planeaba abrir los ojos, solo quería quedarme y pretender que no existía nadie.

**When you were here before**

**Couldn't look you in the eye**

**You're just like an angel**

**Your skin makes me cry**

**You float like a feather**

**In a beautiful world**

**And I wish I was special**

**You're so fuckin' special**

Su voz era hermosa y lo tenía que admitir y la letra, quizás aquel extraño se la estaba cantando a su novia o algo.

**But I'm a creep, I'm a weirdo.**

**What the hell am I doing here?**

**I don't belong here.**

Eso me preguntaba yo, ¿Qué demonios hacia en un lugar al que simplemente ya no pertenecía?, necesitaba tanto ser libre, terminar con mi sufrimiento en el mundo, donde nadie me extrañaría, donde nadie me necesitaría, porque yo no era necesaria, había dejado de ser importante desde hace 3 años, o quizás mas tiempo.

**I don't care if it hurts**

**I want to have control**

**I want a perfect body**

**I want a perfect soul**

**I want you to notice**

**When I'm not around**

**You're so fuckin' special**

**I wish I was special**

En definitiva esa chica tenia suerte de tener a alguien, no muchos hombres suelen admitir que desean ser lo suficientemente bueno para nosotras, y de cualquier forma, no es como si estuviera escuchando la canción. "You're so fuckin' special", por alguna razón era la frase que mi cabeza repitió una y otra vez, ignore el coro y la frase se volvía a repetir, por un segundo sentí que era para mí, pero yo no podía ser especial, no lo era, para nadie podía serlo, yo era invisible e ignorada por las personas que me "amaban"

**She's running out again,**

**She's running out**

**She's run run run running out...**

**Whatever makes you happy?**

**Whatever you want**

**You're so fuckin' special**

**I wish I was special...**

No, esto se escuchaba tanto para mi, inclusive su voz comenzó a sonar desesperada, como deseando que esa persona la escuchara, por un segundo recordé al chico de la terapia, al que se atrevió a tocarme, no, esto solo se trataba de una coincidencia, la doctora no me llevaría a ningún lugar donde ese extraño se me pudiera acercar. Tras alejar mis temores sonreí, porque ese extraño me estaba haciendo olvidar mis problemas, porque lo que me hacia feliz en este momento era el parque, porque lo único que quería hacer era quedarme por siempre, así, olvidando mis problemas, olvidando mis temores, olvidando lo que deseaba hacer con mi vida.

La voz se fue alejando nuevamente y los acordes se fueron con la brisa, aun mantenía mi sonrisa, pero solo duro unos segundos, yo no podía sonreír, no por una estúpida canción que un idiota le dedicaba a otra persona, yo no sonreía, ya no lo hacía, yo no disfrutaba la música, la música me odiaba…

—_Mercedes._ —era Quinn, por primera vez agradecía tener a alguien cerca. —_Estas… estabas sonriendo. —_dijo muy animada mientras me atrevía a abrir los ojos, frente a mí se encontraba una emocionada directora, prácticamente dando brinquitos de gusto.

—_Yo… yo no… yo…_

—_Descuida cariño no te voy a obligar a hablar si no quieres hacerlo, se que no debo de presionarte pero es el momento de hablar. —_dijo volviendo a su tono serio, yo solo asentí con la cabeza mientras tomaba lo que me ofrecía. —_Ayer en tu terapia ocurrió un error y lo lamento tanto, le advertimos que no debía tocar a nadie pero al parecer lo olvido. Llevas algunos meses en el centro de rehabilitación y me gustaría saber porque estás aquí._

—_Porque intente suicidarme, porque la vida perdió sentido desde los 16, porque sé que soy un cuerpo ocupando oxigeno que no le corresponde._

— _¿Qué te ocurrió a los 16?_

—_No quiero hablar de eso. —_dije suspirando.

—_Tarde o temprano lo vas a tener que hacer, en verdad no quiero obligarte pero haces todo complicado Mercy, en verdad tratamos de ayudarte pero solo te cierras._

—_Yo no confió en las personas._

—_Pues hoy confiaste en mi, además hoy sonreíste._

—_Me prometiste que nada me pasaría, además de que tú confiaste en mí._

— _¿Por qué confiaste en mi promesa?, según recuerdo tu no crees en ellas._

—_Fue tu mirada, llena de sinceridad, supongo. —_ era como si estuviera en un sueño, por alguna razón le estaba soltando todo lo que sentía.

— _¿Por qué sonreías hace unos momentos?_

—_Porque por un instante creí que le importaba a alguien y que esa persona me dedicaba la canción a mí, lo sé es una tontería pero por un segundo lo sentí así._

—_Creí que odiabas la música._

—_Y lo hago, es solo que por un segundo olvide todo lo que me lastimaba._

—_Supongo que la música te hace bien._

—_No lo hace, es el estar afuera y poderme sentir, aunque sea por un instante, libre._

—_Si quieres nuestras futuras terapias pueden ser en el exterior._

—_Si, eso me encantaría. —_dije emocionada y sonriendo nuevamente, Mercedes que te ocurría, dos sonrisas en menos de 30 minutos en definitiva algo andaba mal conmigo.

— _¿Por qué dejaste de cantar?_

—_Yo… ¿Quién le dijo eso?_

—_Tus padres, me contaron que eres maravillosa, que ese es tu talento._

—_Vaya, hasta que les intereso algo de mí._

—_Siempre lo hicieron, ellos notaron que ya no cantabas, ellos descubrieron que todo lo relacionado con la muisca lo dejaste olvidado. Nunca supieron el motivo, pero les dolió saber que su pequeña abandonaba lo que más amaba en la vida._

— _¡Para ellos siempre fui invisible!, esos a los que tengo que llamar padres en ningún momento se detuvieron a preguntar que me pasaba, ahora no me vengas con el cuento de que todo este tiempo lo supieron. —_dije gritando, esto realmente no estaba pasando, como se atrevía a decir tal mentira, mis padres nunca se habían preocupado por mí, nunca lo había hecho y prueba de ello era estar encerrada.

—_No, nunca fuiste invisible, siempre fueron a tus recitales, simplemente fueron demasiado tontos para dejarse ver. Nunca se acercaron a ti porque nunca se los permitiste, vivías encerrada en tu mundo y no querías que nadie entrara, Mercedes todo este tiempo has tenido a personas que se preocupan por ti y tu nunca les permitiste el paso, siempre viviste encerrada en tu mundo de amigos falsos, rodeada de las personas que creías lo mejor, tu no permitiste que alguien bueno entrara a tu mundo._

—_Yo, yo no tengo la culpa de nada, son ellos los que nunca se acercaron a mí, si cree saber tanto mencione a una, una persona que se preocupara por mí, explíqueme porque si le importaba tanto nunca se acerco a hablarme, dígame porque no me ayudo cuando mas sola me encontraba._

—_Porque era demasiado tímido, porque tenía pavor de que lo rechazaras. No pudo ayudarte porque cuando te quiso buscar tú ya no estabas más. _

— _¿Él?, ¿De qué me está hablando?_

—_Mercedes tu viviste encerrada en tu mundo y nunca permitiste salir al exterior, salir al lugar de las personas reales._

—_Eso ya lo dijo, dígame quien es esa misteriosa persona._

—_Sam, Sam Evans—_era el que me había tocado ayer, al parecer me veía sorprendida pues Quinn continuo—_Él estudio contigo, digamos que era la persona que te seguía en las sombras, la persona que nunca faltaba a ninguna de las presentaciones, él chico tonto que nunca se atrevió a hablarte._

— _¿Y cómo sabes esto?, yo no recuerdo a ningún chico llamado Sam_

—_Era muy tímido y odiaba la popularidad, prefería vivir en el mundo de los ignorados y se todo esto pues él es mi hermano, trata de vivir con una persona hablando de ti todo el tiempo, suele ser algo molesto, sin ofender cariño, pero en verdad mi hermano sabia ser estresante._

— _¿Por qué nunca me hablo?_

—_Mercedes, ¿Qué no me escuchas?, él muy tonto era un tímido y no se atrevía a hablarte, además probablemente lo ignorarías, después de todo no pertenecía a tu grupo._

—_Pero es muy guapo, bueno supongo que lo era años atrás, bueno lo que quiero decir es que… hubiera encajado perfectamente._

—_Claro que era guapo, en realidad lo es, supongo que te diste cuenta ayer, pero digamos que él se dio cuenta que no podría encajar en un lugar donde todos vivían a base de mentiras y engaños, el mayor defecto de mi hermanito es el ser demasiado honesto, dice lo que siente y hace lo que cree correcto, no es que este mal, pero para encajar en su grupo él debía de ser más fría, cosa que nunca lograría._

No me atreví a responder y permanecí en silencio, Quinn tampoco intento nada, al parecer quería que pensara, pero, ¿pensar qué?, que me recordara que toda mi vida fue patética, que creyera que realmente le había importado a alguien, que todo este tiempo tuve un admirador secreto, no era tan estúpida, yo no tenía en que pensar, pues yo sabía que mi vida siempre había sido un desperdicio, yo sabía que siempre había vivido rodeada de personas falsas, pero eso si yo nunca aceptaría el hecho de tener este admirador, yo NUNCA viví encerrada en mi mundo, yo siempre aceptaba a nuevas personas… yo… yo no era así… mis padres siempre me odiaron, yo nunca los aleje… yo…

—_Pruébelo, pruebe que ese tal Sam Evans era mi "admirador"—_ y tras decir esto saco de su bolsa un anuario, abriéndolo en una de las primeras páginas me mostro unos garabatos que de inmediato reconocí como mi letra

"_Sigue soñando, quizás algún día todo lo que deseas se vuelva realidad._

_M.J."_

Era la patética frase en la que había creído, el chiste privado de mis "amigos", pero eso no probaba nada, después de todo era fácil conseguir uno de esos anuarios.

—_Por varias semanas se la paso mostrándonos la hoja, en cierto punto lo comenzamos a ignorar y él lo dejo pasar, antes de que digas algo… —_dijo mostrándome unas entradas, eran para los concursos de canto y algunas obras en las que participe. —_Como te decía fue a cada obra y cada presentación tuya, un verdadero loco._

—_Eso no prueba nada. _Volví a decir, no podía creer que alguien me quisiera.

—_Sé que es difícil de creer pero en verdad mi hermano te admiro, mira sé que esto es mucho por una mañana pero me gustaría que leyeras esta carta, es tonta pero bueno cuando alguien se está enamorado suele hacer tonterías._

"_Yo soy Sam, Sam yo soy, ok demasiado tonto, pero no quería iniciar con la frase típica de saludo._

_Sé que no me conoces y sé que nunca me has hablado pero quiero decirte que te quiero, ok quizás esto te asuste pero es verdad, me gustas y mucho y eh vivido todo este tiempo escondido, pero decidí que no mas, que ya es tiempo de mostrarme y si quizás me rechaces pues tienes novio y todo eso, pero no me importa porque al fin tengo el valor suficiente para decirlo. ME GUSTAS MERCEDES JONES, y creo que eres la persona más maravillosa y perfecta del mundo._

_Ok, en definitiva esta carta no me está saliendo como lo desearía pero estoy nervioso, imagínate como voy a estar cuando me atreva a hablarte, que por cierto va a ser hoy, en el Glee Club, decidí adicionar, no canto tan mal después de todo, lo hago para poder estar más cerca de ti, ok eso se lee más raro de lo que me gustaría, pero no me importa._

_Así que eso, hoy nos vamos a conocer y espero que me dejes conocerte._

_Tu futuro amigo Sam"_

Tras leer la carta una nueva sonrisa se formo en mi rostro, era la carta más tonta del mundo, pero por alguna razón la consideraba tierna, había sido escrita por una mano temblorosa y eso lo hacía más lindo.

—_Nunca pudo llegar a su destinatario pues esa mañana ya no regresaste, no te imaginas las veces que fue a ver al director tratando de sacarle información sobre tu resto. No te imaginas lo molesto que estuvo ayer al saber que yo tenía idea de donde te encontrabas, créeme que no fue una linda noche en casa de mis padres. Mercedes, lo que te quiero decir es que no todos son malos, existen aun personas buenas, personas que te quieren, deja de vivir encerrada._

—_Quiero regresar al centro. —_dije fríamente mientras doblaba la carta y la guardaba en mi pantalón, Quinn solo asintió sonriéndome tristemente.

Toda esta información era tanta en tan poco tiempo, el hecho de tener a un loco traumado por mí no me hacia odiar menos a los hombres, yo los seguía odiando y así continuaría hasta el día en que pudiera darle fin a mi vida. Yo necesitaba la tranquilidad de mi cuarto para poder pensar y calmarme

—_Quinn. —_Dije tan pronto llegamos. —_Yo…—_esto seria difícil. —_Me gustaría…—_si era algo que deseaba tener, pero era complicado decirlo. —_. —_dije de golpe, pero al parecer ella me había entendido y sonriéndome asintió.

Quizás ella tenia razón, quizás la música me ayudaría a olvidar mis problemas, quizás la música me relajaría, quizás… solo quizás podría olvidar mi odio a algo que ame toda la vida.

* * *

**¿Que les pareció?, Los comentarios son mi mayor motivación.**


End file.
